June 30, 2006
Kayla: My mother makes the best breakfasts. You'll be glad that you agreed to join me. Nick: I'm already glad. Listen, last night got me thinking. We need to have a serious talk. Nick: All right, look. I need to get this out before I lose my nerve. Kayla: This is about that kiss, isn't it? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was too early. Nick: No, no apology needed, baby. It was a sweet kiss, but... I'm afraid there were no sudden blinding memories of the past. I'm sorry. Kayla: No. Nick: It's like I don't have a past, you know? And you've been doing everything you can to help me remember. I think I'm beyond help. I'm afraid it's never gonna come back to me. That's what I wanted to tell you so you don't start thinking you have your husband back. Kayla: But I do. He's sitting right here across the table from me. And I will settle for this for now. Nick: All right. Listen, not that I think it's gonna do any good, but I'm, you know, I'm curious. Why don't you tell me some more about the past? Kayla: What do you want to know? Nick: Talk to me about Stephanie. Kayla: I can't wait for Stephanie to see you. I'm just having a little trouble reaching her. She has a very busy job. Nick: She doesn't remember me, does she? Kayla: Well, she's heard stories about you her whole life. But a conscious memory -- you know, she was a baby when we thought you died. Listen, why don't you ask me questions, things that you want to know about her? Nick: I want to know everything. Tell me what she's like. Kayla: She's independent, strong-minded. Nick: So you two fight a lot? Kayla: No, because I know that I'll lose. Look, I have more pictures. I'm sure there's some I haven't shown you. Nick: Wow. She is a beautiful girl. Kayla: Don't let her hear you say that. It's "woman." Nick: Oh, okay. So, um, what's she into? Kayla: Into? Nick: You know, like, what does she do, her job, career? Kayla: Well, I was kind of afraid that you would ask me that. She has a career -- one that I hate, and I'm sure you will, too. Nick: Whoa. That is not your typical profession. I don't what I expected you to say, but it was definitely not that. Kayla: I know. I was, uh, pretty upset when she told me what she wanted to do with her life. But when she makes up her mind about things... Nick: So she takes after her papa, huh? Kayla: Absolutely. Nick: Uh, would it be all right... I mean, can I meet her? Kayla: Of course. I want you to meet her. I'm just having a little trouble tracking her down. But, you know, I'll try to call her again. Kayla: She's not picking up. Nick: You're worried. Kayla: Well, that doesn't change no matter how old they get. Still, I thought she would have called me back by now. Category:2006